Elves of Narnia
by GeorgietheSlayr
Summary: This is the second try of this story. I will except any advice you have to improve this story. Please enjoy the updated version! This story has a character that I made as well as all of the characters from lion, witch and the wardrobe. There may be a few robin hood tendencies and follows the plotline of lion, witch, and wardrobe.
1. Chapter 1

'We need to move both of them.' said the captain of the guard, Haldir.

'Indeed her the fire elves are too close, there is no guaranty we can care for her. My guards can hold them back but there is a possibility of a few breaking through.' said Celeborn the king of Lothlorien forest.

'There never has been a guaranty that she would be safe here, she can take care of herself,' said Galadriel, the lady of light.

'But they are looking for her! If she gets taken we don't know what they will do to her!' said Nirmia.

Everyone stood in thought, 'Her father...'

'Her father can do nothing! He has already tried and just made things worse! Ever since the king died, there has been nothing but trouble for us from the fire elves. Her uncle gained control and he doesn't like her father or her, or me for that matter! She has to leave!' sobbed Nirmia.

'Don't I get a say?' came a voice from the corner.

Everyone jumped except Galadriel, 'Baby, I know it seems like you should but I think that it is something that we need to do,' said Nirmia.

'Mom, that's not fair I am the one that is in danger and I think that it matters what I need, Dad knows what he's doing he said he could persuade Affilium to back off the army. I want to stay!' said Georgie.

'I think she should stay, she has more battle training than most of the army,' said Galadriel.

Nirmia turned to her, 'Well that's not your choice is it? I am her mother! It is my choice on whether or not she goes and I say she goes.'

'Mother!'

Galadriel raised her hand, 'Your mother is right it is her choice and if she says you have to go then you do, your uncle Elrond said he would send a few of his soldiers and lead you to the Frozen Island.'

The girl walked away knowing she was beaten and that her mother would not change her mind. 'I know it is not what you had wanted but it is the only way to keep you safe, baby. Your father can't do everything we had thought. He is locked up right now for not doing what the king had said. I'm sorry, Georgie.'

Georgie walked away out into the hallway leaving her fate up to her elders. Its not fair, Its my life not theirs. I should have the choice on whether or not I should leave, but...if I have learned anything from grandmother there is chance of anything in the future if you look for it. Georgie walked into her room and flopped down onto her bed. She thought about her grandmother and then realized she had been training with her and had found that she has the telepathy same as her. She focused on what her grandmother had said and thought of the person who would need to change their mind the most...Mother. She thought hard and long until her head hurt, but she did not give up.

"'I know she thinks she can choose this but she is too young to even have an idea of what they will do to her, they will use her and...'

'And what?' said Celeborn.

'Oh no, I took over too much! She can't speak or move of do anything!'

'It seems a parasite has taken over' said Galadriel, 'though I must say I expected her earlier.'

Georgie stopped listening and let her mom do what she wanted, she would be in hot water later if the others tell her what happened. She may get lucky and her mother won't remember a thing but she would still have to leave.

Galadriel walked into Georgie's room later that evening. Without looking at her said, 'You took control of too much of her mind, you have to be small and cannot use your powers if you are angry. I thought I taught you that?'

Georgie crawled closer to the wall, she didn't like it when her grandmother was mad at her because she never yelled just looked disappointed. Unlike her mother who got very mad and would yell a lot. 'I'm sorry, Grandmother, you did teach me that.'

Galadriel pulled Georgie closer to her, 'Georgie, you are a very powerful elf and many would like to use your powers for evil or to use against me.'

'Against you?'

'Yes, I think if you wanted you could beat me in a battle or a duel and there are many people who wish to do this.'

'Why? You haven't done anything to them, have you?' asked Georgie.

Galadriel just looked at her with sad eyes. 'There are many fire elves who see the growing darkness in the east as a sign that the world will change for the better, where there is no more woodlands only fire, ash, and smoke. Only fire elves can live in such conditions along with a select few creatures.'

Georgie just stared at the wall, 'Why me?'

'Well, not just you but you are supposedly the most powerful because you are royalty in both kingdoms, so the appeal is more prominent. However, they are finding all of the phoenix elves and recruiting them.'

'All of my people? Are they hiding or going with freely?' asked Georgie.

'A little of both I think darling, mostly running though. They may be part fire elf but many of them don't with to be. Many of their parents are woodland she-elves and their fathers are fire elves and most of the time the elves do not have the consent of the she-elves.' said Galadriel.

'Oh.'

'You got lucky, your parents love one another. Did your mother tell you how they met?'

'Everyday. It is a very old story, Grandmother.'

'Well, I hope you are more ok with your mother sending you to your aunt, Jadis.'

'Wait...Jadis? No one said anything about Jadis!'

'I thought you just assumed because I said Frozen Island.'

'I thought I would be staying in the elf colony there.'

'We cannot guaranty that they are a safe group. Now go and pack, you leave in the morning,' said Galadriel pushing Georgie towards her room.

Georgie got up the next morning and walked to the ship, her bags were already on the boat. 'Welcome, Georgie. I am Elladan, son of Elrond. I will be leading you to the Frozen Island and staying as your protector until it is safe to return.'

'Thank you, sir,' mumbled Georgie more disappointed than ever.

'I know it isn't what you wanted but it is for your own good, I'm sorry,' said Elladan looking genuinely sad.

Georgie walked across the dock and climbed onto the ship, 'How long is the trip?'

'About a month,' replied Elladan.

'A month?' she exhaled in frustration and surprise, 'That is pretty long for being so close.'

Elladan pulled the ropes free as Nirmia ran up the dock, 'Wait! I have not said goodbye! I did not know she left so early!' The ship was already too far away from that dock to go back.

'I believe that was the appeal to Georgie for this time slot to leave, she knew you sleep in,' said Galadriel stepping out of the shadows.

'But I did not pick the time!' yelled Georgie, 'You did!'

'Yes, but I know your thoughts and that is what you would have picked, am I wrong?' asked Galadriel not taking her eyes off of Nirmia.

'No, your not. Goodbye mother. I love you, Grandmother. See you again.'

The boat pulled away and it would be an adventure and lifetime before any of them saw her again.

* * *

They got as close as they could to the beach before their boat got stuck in the ice and they had to walk to shore across the ice. Once they reached land they looked around for Jadis, but saw no one not even a native. It made Elladan nervous that no one was there, he did not trust Jadis.

'Where is everyone?' asked Georgie who had gotten quite attached to Elladan over the course of the trip.

'I am not sure, perhaps you should take out your bow and ber ready,' he answered.

Georgie had a deadly shot that had been tested more than once by invasions of Lothlorien and other elf countries. She learned all her war skills from her dad except that of the bow, which she learned from the woodland elves. She played with her dark brown, wavy hair not sure if this move of aggression was the best move. However, she took out her bow and readied the arrow. She looked for any sign of movement, she didn't see any for miles. _'Something is wrong, there is nothing out there. I need to tell Ell...'_

Then there was nothing and no one would hear from Georgie Greenleaf for many years. Her boat in the ice was the only sign that she had entered the country at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for reading! I'm not going to give you some lame reason for not updating because just so you know I have life outside of you guys! Enjoy!_

"Your majesty, she is waking!" came a voice that seemed far away.

"Impossible!" came a voice exasperated and also seemed faint. "She wasn't due to wake up for many years!"

"She is moving around and making small sounds, undoubtedly waking probably feeling quite sick from being asleep for so long," came the first voice, Georgie noticed the creature sounded very nervous as if they felt their life was in question.

"Well, we might as well prepare for her waking up. There will be no way for me to do anything now, maybe if I had a day in advance, but not anymore."

Georgie noticed that their voices seemed to get closer _, I wonder who they are talking about it sounds bad whatever it is._ Georgie noticed she couldn't move or open her eyes, she was completely immobile. _What is going on? Open eyes! I need to see! Where is everyone? What time is it? Where am I?_ She worked at trying to move until she noticed an odd feeling. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she had this creeping feeling that she was being watched. _Who could be watching me? Why would they do that? Maybe I could use my telepathy to see their thoughts._ She concentrated like Galadriel taught her, first pinpoint who you want to read. This first step was hard for her because she couldn't see them but finally she found the area they were in by feeling their body heat. Next, penetrate past the eyes… _Well, this isn't going to work._ She gave up trying to read their mind and just kept trying to wake up.

"So you're the savior of the whole island," came a voice from the corner where her stalker was, Georgie jumped at the sound of his voice. It was even visible to the man in the corner, "So you can hear me? I was wondering about that. But you can't really move or speak, can you? At least not yet."

Georgie wanted more than anything to ask him a million questions that she had, but her mouth wouldn't communicate anything or move.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, but first I feel the need to tell you we are not friends. Not sure if we are friends but I would assume no because you have been asleep for as long as I can remember and I have been her for about five years."

 _'_ _Five years? Why have I been asleep that long? Where am I? And who are you?'_ Georgie thought.

"Yep they call you 'the sleeping beauty' because you haven't changed in all of the years you have been her you haven't changed at all or if you have it has been very little," came the voice again.

 _'_ _Well, duh don't you know anything about elves? Our faces change very over the course of a few years,'_ thought Georgie scoffing at his stupidity.

"But yet, you aren't what they all thought which is…"

"Charmandir! Go to your post!" came a voice that must have been a woman's.

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied and left the room with no other sound than the swish of cloth.

Georgie heard a sound of someone moving closer to her, "Hello, are you fully responsive? Can you move at all?" came the woman's voice again but softer and sweeter, but it sounded forced like being sweet wasn't her personality.

Georgie made no movement from fear, for some reason the voice made her feel uncomfortable, though she did not know the reason. All of a sudden she felt pain in her arm, it ran all the way through her body and into her head. She sat up in shock and screamed in pain, though by this time it was already gone.

"So you were just faking? Why would you do that?" asked a voice from next to her where the pain came from.

After checking her arm for a big slice but seeing nothing she looked up at the woman standing next to her. "Why would you do that? I hurt a lot!" screeched Georgie.

"Had to wake you up somehow!" she responded, she had long blonde hair that was almost white, it sat up on top of her head circled around a crown made of ice that seemed to be embedded into her head. She wore a long white lace dress that was very thick, made for the cold. Her skin was paler than her hair.

"Jadis?"


End file.
